As is known, the vehicle doors normally comprise a frame-like top portion defining a window frame closed by a movable window when this is raised, a box-like bottom portion comprising an outer panel and an inner panel joined at one end by an end edge and defining in between a cavity normally housing the window, when this is lowered, and various component parts fixed to the panels, such as a latch and a window regulating device.
The known latch substantially comprises: a supporting body fixed to the vehicle door; striker fixed to a frame of the vehicle door; a closure assembly carried by the supporting body and adapted to releasably engage the striker integral with a fixed doorpost; and a release lever, which can be selectively activated to release the closure assembly from the striker.
More in detail, the closure assembly comprises: a ratchet which defines an open cylindrical seat; and a pawl. The ratchet is elastically loaded towards an opening position, in which the ratchet enables engagement and disengagement between the striker and the seat of the ratchet. Furthermore, the ratchet is rotatably movable between the opening position and a closing position, in which the ratchet holds the striker and prevents the disengagement of the striker from the closure assembly. The pawl is elastically loaded towards the ratchet for keeping the ratchet in the closing position and the pawl may be moved away from the ratchet by the release lever, so as to allow the ratchet to elastically return to the opening position.
In the known solution, the activation of the release lever results in a relative sliding movement between the pawl and the ratchet. The friction associated to that relative sliding movement renders considerably high the energy, which is required to disengage the striker from the ratchet.
Accordingly, in case of manual latches, the user is required to apply a considerable effort on a handle connected to the release lever, in order to release the striker from the ratchet.
In a completely analogous way, in case of power operated latches, it is necessary to supply the motor with a certain amount of energy, thus increasing the current absorption and the overall cost and size of the latch.
A need is therefore felt in the sector to reduce the energy required to release the striker from the ratchet.
Furthermore, the transition of the ratchet from the closing position to the opening position occurs at a very high speed and is substantially immediate.
As a result, the release of the striker from the ratchet generates an unpleasant noise, which is known in the field as “pop noise”.
A need is therefore felt in the sector to reduce the noise associated with the fast release of the striker.